


School of butterfies

by Freya_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_Lee/pseuds/Freya_Lee
Summary: Poppy Lee has just moved into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. she finds it hard to fit in since she is half werewolf. Soon after, she meets 7 mysterious boys in a spider attack in the forbidden forest. she doesn't feel so lonely anymore...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Girl meets magic

Every wizard and witch in the world wanted to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Everyone wanted to meet the famous Albus Dumbledore who saved many people from the dark lord's wrath. Hogwarts was the place to be when developing your skills in magic. Everybody wanted to learn and grow up there, except for Poppy Lee.

" Poppy, can you at least tell us how you feel about this? ever since we said you were moving to Hogwarts, you haven't said a single word to me or your father!" Poppy's mother shouted. Silence yet again filled the small car. Poppy let out a sigh. " I will be lonely." Her mother opened her eyes wide. " My little girl lonely? how could nobody want to talk to such a happy and skilled witch." " Am I really a witch mother? I guess I really am nothing when the full moon comes out at night then?" Her mother looked down, " you know we never speak of your deformity in public darling, its only normal to hide away the fact you have wolf running through your veins." Poppy giggled, " I guess I am a disappointment in your eyes then. I sure hope people don't look at me the same way as you do in Hogwarts."

The small blue car pulled up at London train station. Poppy jumped out of the car with her rucksack and went to find platform 9 and 3 quarters. " Poppy! come here and say goodbye now!" She kept walking fisting her hands fighting the urge to run back and embrace them in one more hug. But, she kept walking. " BYE MOM AND DAD" Tears fell down her cheeks once or twice before she finally came to terms with leaving her parents. She turned quickly to see her parents already driving away.

After walking for 5 minutes, she finally found the wall for platform 9 and 3 quarters. She breathed in deeply and took three steps back. " 3..2..1!" she sprinted and leaped through the wall into a crowded train station with hundreds of magical beings. " So many people." She squeezed past almost getting flattened onto her face multiple times. " Train leaving in 2 minutes!" A man screamed. "SHIT" Poppy climbed through the hoard of shouting families eager to get their children on the train. She quickly grabbed a handle next to one of the train doors and jumped in. "I need to sit down or I swear I am gonna hit some one for entering my bubble of space." She walked and walked hoping to find a spare room but could not, She had no choice but to mingle with another person. She peeked her head through a room where only one girl sat. She had long silvery blonde hair with goofy glasses on. "Umm, excuse me but may I sit with you?" she looked up all startled ."Of course. But, I warn you I sometimes bring around spirits with me, its a gift." Poppy stared "Okaay.." She sat opposite her and brought out her phone. The girl looked up with a massive smile. " You have a phone?! my dad wont let me have one. He sais it will turn my brain into soup for the nargles to feed on." Poppy sat back a bit, " your dad is..something else isn't he?" she laughed " Yes he is I suppose!" she smiles and carried on reading her book. Poppy leaned against the small window and plugged her headphones in and rested until she arrived at her new school. As soon as she drifted off, she suddenly heared a loud knock on her room door. She looked up to see a bloke with also really light blonde hair. He waved at the girl sitting opposite her and then looked at Poppy. He smiled and bowed his head and walked off " Who was he that so rudely awoke me?" Poppy wondered. Although she was thinking about the stranger that just woke her up, she was back to sleep in seconds.


	2. chapter 2

"Poppy! Poppy! Wake up, we have arrived safely." Luna shouted. Poppy pulled out her earphones and looked up yawning. her eyes had big grey bags that you could see a mile away. She grabbed her bag from behind her and stomped off the bus listening to Luna yapping about her plant collection back at home. " So, how do we get to Hogwarts when there is a lake separating it from us?" Poppy asked while rubbing her eyes. " By boat obviously! You have been here for the past 3 years right?" Poppy looked up, "First day." Luna smiled, "This means I can be your tour for the next week or so! YES!" Poppy , Luna and many other students sat on the mini boats and slowly made their way to the main entrance. Poppy lay back slightly and tried to get 5 more minutes of sleep before having her first lesson in her brand new school. Suddenly, a shadow came over her head and awoke her. " What?" Poppy asked. A boy looked over her and frowned, " Could you please get up your sort of pushing me towards the edge of the boat." Poppy smirked. "Listen-whats your name?"  "Jungkook." " Okay, listen Jungkook, I have had no sleep for the past 12 hours because of this change so I am going to get the most sleep I can before entering those halls. You look slim enough to last 3 minutes at the 'edge' of the boat while I get some sleep. With that said, goodnight" Jungkook looked confused that he would get an answer like that. he leaned back and smiled at her.

"Our final note for today is that we have 5 new students in our school today. Please try to make them feel safe and at home for this next term." Professor Dumbledore announced. Poppy put her hand by her head so no one would try and communicate to her. " Now without further or do, let us eat." The dinner hall glistened with many types of delicious food for the students of Hogwarts. Poppy reached for a fried chicken leg and stood up. She started to waltz out of the great hall quietly, " Miss Poppy! where are you wondering off to?" Dumbledore shouted across the hall. All of the students looked at Poppy. Poppy went red in embarrassment and mouthed " T O I L E T". Dumbledore laughed and so did the students who were close enough to see what she was mouthing. " Off you go then." Poppy turned away and lightly jogged out.

Poppy really hated eating infront of lots of people, so instead she went to explore the school grounds while munching on her chicken leg. She started to walk outside following the bright almost full moon in the sky. " Crap! Full moon." Poppy rushed down into the deep woods of the forbidden forest.  She ran until she found a nice space to sit down and chill. " Hello? Okay good, now I just wait." Poppy breathed deeply crossed legged on the dirt. Poppy started mumbling a random song trying to pass the time when suddenly she heard rustling trees. She quickly got up and turned every corner to see what was there. " HELLO?" Poppy panted looking at some trees shaking crazily. She grabbed her wand from her t-shirt and pointed at the trees. She walked slowly towards the bundle of trees "KKKAAAAGGHHHH" A mega spider launched at Poppy through the trees and left her knocked out on the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to see a massive spider moving towards her. She tried to get up but struggled. She looked up to see the full moon shining down on her. "Shit." She blacked out again and slowly started to change. The spider raised its legs high ready to attack when Poppy heard in the distance, " AVADA KEDAVRA" A green spark of magic struck the monster and killed it instantly. Poppy awoke again and saw the dead spider. She started sweating and looked at her hands. black claws grew onto her fingers and her teeth became more sharp. She started twisting and turning on the ground screaming. She looked over to see 7 boys staring at her with their wands out read to attack. " DONT HURT ME PLEASE." Poppy screamed. Two of the boys ran to her and tried to grab her arms down. "STOP YOU NEED TO LET ME GO." the boys look at her changing into something more dark and dangerous. "Taehyung, let her go. She is like Prof. Lupin!" Taehyung looked at her body and saw it was mutating into something else. "AWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH" Poppy yelled. The two boys let go of her and ran back to the boys. "Jin, run and get Lupin." One of the boys yelled. " No, he cant do anything for her right now, he is out with Tonks getting through this full moon also." Poppy slowly stood up and growled. Her two legs were furry and her eyes were blood red. She had 2 pointy wolf ears  and her black school robe wrapped round her, torn and wrecked. " Remember what Lupin said?" Jin whispered, "try and talk to her. What is her name?" they all stayed silent. " Great, we have never seen her before." Poppy slowly crept towards the boys growling quietly. " On the count of three, we run. 3..2..1 GO!." the 7 boys turned and ran through the dark woods. Poppy screamed, "AWOOOOOHHH" And sprinted after them.

It had been 5 minutes and the boys had made it out of the woods and waited outside the edge of the forest. Poppy had started to give up and felt weaker. She panted out of breath finally slowly mutated back into her normal self. She crawled out of the forest with her robe and uniform ripped and filthy from all of the dirt and mud she had ran through." I need to go home now, I cant take it here." Poppy whimpered. " Who were those boys that tried to control me?" Poppy stared to walk on her two feet again and reached the end of the forest. " UGH, I NEED MY BED." She  moaned and cried like a child like no one was watching. " Are you okay now?" One of the boys asked suddenly. "AGH." Poppy screamed. She was about to run but then she realized some of them. " Jungkook? AND YOU! you were the one who woke me up on the train! You were the guys who saw me go apeshit didn't you?" They all nodded. "Well, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to turn into a-a-a werewolf back there." They all laughed at her. "Our teacher is a werewolf. Prof. Lupin is his name. You can talk to us from now on if you want since we can help you."  One of the boys said. Poppy looked down. " I'm not supposed to make friends. I am a person with a deformity, I don't deserve to have friends. A hand touched her shoulder. She looked up quickly to see it was Jungkook. " We want to be friends with you because you look like a fun person. You being a were wolf Is a bonus to your coolness." Jungkook smiled. Poppy smiled. "Okay, just you guys because you seem nice that's all." The rest of the boys walked over to Poppy. " By the way, what are all of your names?" All of them lined up and did a cool pose each. " I'm jungkook!" "I'm Jin!" "I'm Namjoon!" "I'm Yoongi!" " I'm Hoseok!" "I'm Taehyung!" "I'm Jimin!" They all waved at Poppy. She laughed "I'm Poppy!" she did a cute face.

Poppy looked down at herself and noticed she had a ruined school robe and filthy school uniform. " ARGH, my clothes! " Do you want to go to your dormitory ?" Yoongi asked giggling. She pounted " yes" They all started walking towards the school dormitories. "What house are you in Poppy? " Jimin asked passing her her wand to her that she left in the woods. "Ravenclaw." They all laughed and shouted. " We are all in Ravenclaw to!" Poppy smiled again. 

They all walked to the Raven claw Dormitories and said good bye to each other. " Did I really make 7 friends in 15 minutes? Maybe this year isn't going to be as bad as I think it will be." On that note, Poppy jumped straight into her bath in her room and fell asleep with a massive bruise on her head and a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Poppy woke up with a sore back and head from last night. "Goddamit, today is going to be stressful" she moaned. Poppy slowly crept out of bed and went to the bathroom. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "MY FACE." Poppy looked at her mirror to see one massive scratch across her forehead to her chin. She quickly splashed water on her wound which made it even worse. "Agh! All I want to do is be a quiet person" She went to grab her uniform to see it shredded. Her eyes grew wide, "Did something happen last night?" Instead, she put her black jeans and white shirt on with her blue raven claw tie. "Whats the time?" She looked at the clock on the wall. 8:50am. " First class starts in 10 minutes!" She screamed. Lets just say that was the fastest she moved all day even with a sore back.

"Dementors are certainly one of the darkest creatures that walk our lands. However, there is ways to stop them. Turn to page 465 to find out how." Professer Lupin said as Poppy sneakily walked into class. She quickly sat at the back desk and grabbed a 'Defence against the dark arts' book. "Now, I don't know why you were late Poppy but I am sure you wont mind spending 5 minutes at break with me today." She sighed, "Sorry sir." He turned round again and carried on talking about Dementors.

Poppy started writing down her work she missed when a student tapped her on the arm. "What is wrong with your face?" She whispered worriedly. "You know, I haven't the faintest idea." Poppy smiled and carried on working. "Now, every one up! We are going to try and defeat our own Dementor!" Lupin shouted excitedly. Every student lined up in a cue and got their wands out. "Now, all you have to do is think of something funny about your fear and shout "RIDICULOUS". This is only the first step to defeating a Dementor. Okay, Poppy you first." Poppy stepped forward and raised her wand. All of a sudden her fear appeared before her eyes. The full moon. Professor Lupin stared at Poppy. Poppy stepped back and looked at her hands. Nothing was there. "What? Oh yeh, its not a real moon." She stepped forward. "RIDICULOUS" That full moon turned into a massive egg that cracked into a smiley face. All of the students laughed except for professor Lupin. " Sorry guys, class is over off you go EXCEPT for Poppy. Poppy turned around and stropped.

Lupin sat down at his desk and Poppy sat at her seat. Proffesor looked down at his paper, " Poppy, why was your fear the full moon?" She looked out the window, " I'm like you sir arent I. I am cursed into a were wolf at full moon with out any way of stopping myself. I forget who I am and turn into a ravaging creature. I hate full moons, that is why its my fear." "An accurate description that was. " professor Lupin said.  " There is nothing you can do. It is a hard life and is probably how you got that scratch on your face." She looked at him, "correct." "Friends help you forget the fear and look forward for tomorrow. Have you made any friends.?" She thought, " I cant remember last night that much. This morning I woke up in a daze why my head was so sore and why my robes were torn. I feel like I made friends last night but I don't know who. My answer is I don't know."  Lupin stood up And handed Poppy a notebook." Place all feelings from full moons you have in here. Maybe you can remember some things important." She took the notebook and placed it in her bag. "Thankyou sir, see you tomorrow. She walked out and made her way to the court yards.

Poppy would always sit down on her own or eat on her own. Nobody really liked her. They made fun of her short brown hair and how short she was compared to many other people. She didn't mind being alone but, wanted to have company.

Poppy sat down on one of the court yard benches and started waving her wand around practicing little spells from memory. "Well, well. Didn't even come to find us?" A voice said. Poppy looked up to see 7 boys looking at her smirking and smiling. Poppy stayed silent. "damn, you really hurt your face last night didn't you?" Poppy stilled stayed quiet dropping her wand. Then her eyes went wide, "I KNOW YOU..I THINK..MY HEAD IS PLAYING TRICKS." The boys looked at her as if she was crazy. "Remember last night? Jungkook,  Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi and Taehyung?" Poppy picked up her wand and started to tear up. " I want to remember you guys...." Suddenly a switch flicked in her head. "JUNGKOOK, NAMJOON, JIN, JIMIN, TAWHYUNG, YOONGI, HOSEOK!" They all laughed, "Now you remember us." She bowed her head down, "I'm sorry I forgot about you guys. The only reason I remembered was because you guys are my only friends. Please forgive me guys." Yoongi stepped forward and flicked her forehead. " Stop with this mushy shit, you wont forget us again and it was kinda funny seeing you have a massive brain fart." Poppy laughed. " Do we have next lesson together? I have Divination. " Hoseok smiled widely " YES WE DO! We can actually find out stuff about our new friend for the next hour!" Hoseok did a victory dance until Jin attacked him until he could stop.

All 8 of them waltzed right into Divination with the biggest smiles on their faces...


End file.
